


when it all came crashing down, down, down

by amosanguis



Series: when the strong fail the weak (fail themselves) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2nd POV - Steve, Canonical Character Death, M/M, OTP: No Not Without You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where were you?!” you scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it all came crashing down, down, down

“Where were you?!” you scream.

_That’s not fair_ , a voice in the far corner of your mind whispers,  _they followed the plan.  They couldn’t have known.  They followed the plan.  They followed—_

“Where were you?” you’re choking on your anger as you fall to your knees.

And the Commandos, the Commandos just take it.  They let you scream and shout and blame them.

And when you're done, when your throat is raw and your rage has burned out, they move in around you, they hold you close and you bury yourself in everything they’re offering ((bodies, hearts, minds, souls - they give you  _everything_  - and you take it all)).

In the morning, they brush off your apologies with sad smiles and whisper-soft kisses.

 

End.


End file.
